Valerian (Valerians officianalis) is a plant that has been used as an herbal remedy for centuries. Its root extracts have been proposed for use as a sedative, anxiolytic, muscle relaxer, and an anticonvulsant. Valerian root and extracts thereof are currently available as dietary supplements.
Valerian contains a number of compounds that may be responsible for its therapeutic activity, but it is not fully understood which is the primary contributor. These compounds include: valerenic acid and derivatives thereof, including acetoxyvalerenic acid and hydroxyvalerenic acid; kessane derivatives valeranone and valerenal; valeric acid; valproic acid; and valepotriate compounds. It has been shown that valerian's effects are mediated through the brain's GABA receptors, which respond to the neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid. These are the same receptors that benzodiazepine drugs target.
Quality concerns have been reported for several commercially available valerian formulations. ConsumerLab.com tested several products for valerenic acid content and found that at the time of testing some of those products had either no detectable valerenic acid or an amount that is less than what the label specifies. This may suggest that the valerenic acid has a limited shelf life.